The Life Of a FBI Agent
by Grandegubler
Summary: Sequel to the life of Stella Reid. What happens when Stella and Henry join the BAU and join the team in fighting against Unsubs. How will they cope in keeping their relationship together and still trying to be normal teenagers? Set two years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is the sequel to The Life Of Stella Reid. It's set two years later so Stella is seventeen and Henry is eighteen. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. The whole story will revolve around life at the BAU. Enjoy&Review ;)**

Chapter 1: Bad beginnings.

"Clear." I heard Hotch say in his mic. Morgan gestured for me to scurry forward towards the next corner. We were currently in Atlanta, trying to hunt down a killer who went by the name of The Sandman. It was a horrific case. Victims were found with their eyes gauged out. After doing hours and hours of profiling, we narrowed it down to one suspect. James Young, an optician who grew up believing the disturbing myth of the Sandman. At the moment we were in this sicko's house.

"Clear." Morgan said, checking round the corner. All of a sudden a loud piercing scream came from a room down the hall. Morgan ran towards the door and I hastily followed. Hotch, Dad, Emily, JJ and Henry appeared just as Morgan kicked down the locked door.

"Freeze." Hotch shouted, aiming his gun at James Young. Young was hovering over a young woman with something that resembled an ice cream scoop.

"No, I am the Sandman." James stammered.

"No, you're James Young. You were told these stories as a little kid. I bet they scared you, didn't they? And I bet all the other kids made fun of you for being scared?" Dad said softly.

"They did, I hated that story. But mother told me to conquer my fear, she said I was being pathetic. So I decided to embrace my fear, become it." James said, slightly more confidently.

"James put down the weapon and the Sandman will be gone forever." Emily tried to say. James flinched slightly, he leant down to put the ice cream scoop thing on the floor. Everyone lowered their guns slightly (yes, I had a gun, much to dads dismay). However, James wasn't going down without a fight. Out of nowhere he brought out a knife and lunged towards us. Shots rang through the house. Just a few yards away, James Young lay lifeless. I felt sick. I'd seen dead bodies but never had I seen someone get shot. Deciding to get some air, I turned away from the scene and walked out of the house.

The night was so peaceful and I found it hard to believe that an Unsub had just been shots minutes before.

"You okay?" Dad asked. I nodded giving him a small smile.

"I get it that this stuff freaks you out a little. This is what, your fourth case?" Dad said softly.

"I know." I sighed. "Does it get any better?"

"Truthfully no. But over time you learn that what you did was the right thing, and the nightmares and guilt soon fade away." Dad replied, pulling me into a one-armed hug.

"I know, I just can't wait to get home."

"Tell me about it. What say we have a Harry Potter marathon?" Dad suggested.

"You know me to well." I smiled.

Soon the team gathered outside. Once everything was sorted we all headed back to the hotel. It had been a tough case, so we were planning on staying the night at the hotel, then heading back home early tomorrow. For once the sight of a hotel bed pleased me and as soon as I entered the room I was sharing with Emily, I got into my pjs and got into bed.

"You aren't going to bed already?" Emily smiled.

"I'm tired, can't we just get room-service?" I asked, batting my eyelashes slightly.

"Why not." Emily smiled.

"You're the best." I squealed. I picked up the phone and ordered a cheeseburger and chips, with a diet coke. Emily ordered the same and soon we were kitted out for the night.

"Stella?" Emily asked, nibbling at her chips.

"Yes." I replied, my mouth completely full of food.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emily said tentatively.

"Sure, fire away."

"What happened between you and Henry? It's just one minute you were madly in love and the next thing we know is that you broke up." Emily asked gently. I instantly felt a lump form in my throat. Henry and I broke up two weeks ago, it was a mutual agreement, but to be perfectly honest when I'm alone, I cry myself to sleep about it.

"Um- we, uh. We got into a big argument one night and well things just didn't go well from there." I replied. I didn't want to go into full detail because I knew that I'd probably break down.

"Maybe you should talk. I'm not saying get back together, but maybe you could be friends. It's kinda awkward between the pair of you." Emily suggested.

"I know it is." I sighed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Emily called out. The door opened and dad happily walked in.

"I wondered why you two weren't at dinner. Honestly are we not good enough for you?" Dad asked smiling.

"Reid, have you drank to much coffee or something?" Emily asked.

"Nope, why." Dad replied quickly.

"Because you look slightly crazy dad." I said. He looked like a little kid, even standing still he was bouncing a little.

"Well I may of had a couple of cups. I was desperate I hadn't had one all day." Dad smiled.

"You do realize you're not going to sleep tonight." Emily laughed.

"Oh well, sleeping's over rated." Dad replied

"You're mad." I stated, dad went slightly mental with his coffee.

"Isn't everyone. Now, I'll leave you be. Night Stel, I love you." Dad smiled.

"Yeah I love you too." I called out as he left the room.

"You're dads mad." Emily commented.

"Don't I know it." I replied.

"Well now the teams back from dinner, I'm just going to see JJ. She said she wanted to talk to me. Will you be alright on your own?" Emily said getting up.

"I'll be fine." I replied, shoving a few more chips into my mouth.

"Don't take my food, I'll know." She warned.

"I wouldn't dare." I called out as she left the room. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for a moment. When on a case you were around the team 24/7, and with what was going on between Henry and I, sometimes it was unbearable. The door knocked pulling me out of my peacefulness.

"It's open." I called out, taking a bite out of my burger.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for Emily." Came a familiar face. My head shot up to see Henry at the doorway. As usual the lump in my throat re-appeared.

"Uh, she's um out." I stammered. Henry just stood there for a moment thinking.

"Can we talk?" He finally asked.

"What about?" I said, acting as if I didn't know. The truth was I didn't want to bring this up now.

"What do you think Stella. After that night we didn't talk, we didn't even try to sort things out." He replied. This made me angry. I had wanted to talk to him, apologize, but he didn't give me a chance.

"Don't you think I wanted to? I woke up the next morning and you'd left. I wanted to talk maybe even forget about what happened, but you left." I stated angrily.

"I know I shouldn't have left, but after what you said to me, what I said to you, I needed space." He responded.

"Well I guess you got space didn't you." I replied. I just wanted him to leave, it hurt to much to talk about what happened.

"Yeah but I don't want it Stella." He replied glumly.

"Well we don't always get what we want. Now, if you don't mind could you just go." I stated. Henry looked angry, I thought for a moment he was going to argue, but he just turned. However as he went through the door, Emily came through, causing them to bump into each other.

"Sorry Henry, I didn't see you there." Emily said.

"It's fine, I should of looked." Henry responded quietly.

"You two okay?" Emily asked, we were far from okay.

"Yeah, fine." He replied bluntly. His words were so harsh that it hurt.

"Okay can we just stop for a minute. I thought you two would of been more clever. Henry you've lived with profilers all your life. So when I ask if you're okay, I don't expect to be lied to." Emily replied. Henry looked a little embarrassed.

"Emily can we just leave it?" I begged. I wasn't ready to go into what happened.

"Why? You keep saying that you want to talk about what happened, but every-time I ask, you come up with an excuse." Henry said angrily.

"B-because there's nothing to talk about." I replied. I was lying. I wanted it to be like the movies, the guy and the girl make up and live happily ever after, but life isn't a film.

"Guys just slow down. Right we're going to start from the beginning, what the hell happened?" Emily demanded.

"Would you like to do the honours?" I asked bitterly. I didn't think I could go through what happened again.

"Fine. It happened one night when you had a case. We hadn't started field work yet so like always, I went round to Stella's. Everything was fine until we got into an argument. Things just went down hill from there." Henry sighed, his voice shaking slightly.

"What did you argue about? I'm not trying to meddle, it's just that it must of been pretty serious?" Emily asked gently.

"I-I was moaning about mum, we'd gotten into an argument and I was annoyed. Stella tried to comfort me but I was being stupid. I told her she didn't know how I was feeling. She got mad and we both said things we didn't mean, horrible things." Henry replied.

"I-I told him that I hated him. That I hated the fact that he spent so much time with dad. I said that I wished that he'd never been born" I mumbled.

"And I said that she needed to get over her mum and I didn't see why she was making such a big deal about it." Henry sighed, his eyes were wet.

"I wanted to talk to him about it the next morning, apologise. B-but he'd already left." I stammered. I was dangerously close to completely loosing it.

"I didn't mean to, what I said was unforgivable. I thought you were better off without me." Henry said quietly.

"You guys are obviously sorry, so why can't you apologize and be friends." Emily suggested. If only it was that easy.

"I-uh, can we talk about this tomorrow, I'm shattered?" Henry asked. I wanted to talk about it now, but I didn't say this. Some things are better left unsaid.

"Yeah sure." I said giving him a weak smile.

"Well night." Henry turned.

"Night." I replied quietly before he left the room.

"You're really going to let him go like that?" Emily asked softly.

"It's fine, I don't care." I replied weakly. "If you don't mind I'm shattered."

I rolled over so my back was facing Emily and quietly cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Henry's POV.

I practically ran straight back to my room. It was cowardly of me to of run away like this, but I couldn't just be friends with Stella. I loved her, no matter what. I couldn't just accept that we'd just be friends, I wanted more than that. I opened the door of my room. I was sharing my room with Spencer and I couldn't have been more relieved to find that he wasn't there. Lying on my bed I lay awake and quietly cried myself to sleep.

I woke up my head throbbing. I had gotten barely any sleep last night. There was too much on my mind. Even when I did have the odd few dreams, they were about Stella. I couldn't help but groan when Spencer woke me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah fine, how long till we have to leave?" I asked sitting up.

"Uh, ten minutes. I know you didn't get much sleep last night so I thought I'd leave you a little longer." Spencer replied.

"Well thanks." I said, getting up. I quickly got changed and packed my go-bag. I was thankful that Spencer had gone to the effort of getting me a coffee. After quickly downing it, we headed off to the jet. The car-ride was mainly in silence, to be honest I was too tired to start up a conversation.

"Can we talk when we get on the jet?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." I replied, I had a pretty good idea what it was about. When we finally arrived at the airstrip we boarded the plane. Everyone was on there except for Hotch. Stella was curled up on the sofa, Derek, Emily and Mum took the four, and Spencer and I took the two.

"Hey Blondie, you look awful." Derek smiled.

"Thanks Baldie." I replied half-heartedly.

"Anytime." Derek smiled.

"Who's up for some Chinese when we get back?" Mum offered.

"Count me in." Came Hotch. "Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't work."

"You're hardly late." Emily smiled. "And you can count me in too."

"And me."

"Yep, same here."

"Henry, Stella, you in too?" Morgan asked.

"All I want is to sleep." Stella yawned.

"Late night, huh?" Spencer asked.

"Something like that." She replied half asleep.

"What about you Henry? You in?" Mum asked.

"I might go see dad for a bit." I lied. Mum could tell but she didn't say anything.

"God you're both so boring." Morgan joked. I was too tired to reply. Soon enough the jet took off. Stella fell asleep, Hotch read over files, and Morgan, Emily and Mum did their own things. I desperately wanted to sleep but I couldn't. There was too much on my mind and I just couldn't get peaceful.

"You okay?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yeah, fine." I lied.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You look terrible, no offence." He advised gently.

"Yeah well I feel terrible." I mumbled.

"Henry, please just talk to her. Have a proper talk between just the two of you and sort things out. It's not healthy what this is doing to the both of you. I know for a fact that she doesn't get a lot of sleep and night and she's become so much more closed up." Spencer said.

"Shh, you don't know if she's asleep." I said panicked.

"Don't worry, she's leaning on her left hand. She always does that when she's asleep." Spencer assured.

"I know we need to talk. I should have apologized to her last night but I'm a coward. I just don't want to hurt her." I sighed.

"You won't hurt her. You're hurting her more by not talking about it. To be honest I couldn't care less what you argued about, just as long as it's resolved." Spencer stated.

"Fine I'll talk to her when we get back." I agreed. I couldn't help but yawn a little. I was so tired.

"Henry just go to sleep." Spencer said. I didn't argue. The minute I shut my eyes I was greeted to a pleasant deep sleep.

* * *

Spencer's POV.

Henry fell asleep pretty quickly. I don't blame him, it was a tough case and he got no sleep last night. Sighing a little, I got up to get coffee.

"Is Henry asleep?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, do you know why they are both so tired?" I asked. I knew why Henry was tired. Half the night he was either rolling about or sniffling.

"They kind of got in an argument last night." Emily spoke up. I instantly knew that Stella's night went something along the lines of Henry's.

"Reid, not that it's any of my business but are they talking yet?" Morgan asked.

"He said he'll talk to her soon." I replied. The team practically knew everything that was going on.

"Good, I hate seeing them so upset." Emily said relieved. Emily had been so good to Stella over these last couple of years and for that I was extremely grateful.

"I know. I'm sorry Spence, I don't know what happened. He just came home one day saying that they broke up. He wouldn't come out of his room for days. I tried to get Henry to talk to Stella but he wouldn't." JJ sighed.

"JJ, it's not Henry's fault. Stella's so damn stubborn." I replied.

"Well I don't care what happened as long as it doesn't interfere with their work. We need to be able to communicate and I can't have them working when they aren't talking." Hotch stated.

"I know Hotch. I've talked to Henry and I'll talk to Stella when we get back." I replied. Just because they broke up it didn't mean that it could interfere with their job.

"It's fine. A bit of drama always liven's the place up a little." Hotch smiled.

"Oh just you wait till Lola's out there breaking hearts. Then you tell me that it liven's things up. Henry's been ridiculous recently. Will asked him if he wanted a fry-up and he burst into tears." JJ laughed a little. It wasn't funny that Henry and Stella were upset, it was just that they were blowing it out of proportion.

"Why?" Morgan asked amused.

"Because in Tangled they use frying pans and tangled is Stella's favourite film." JJ laughed. I couldn't help but join in.

"That happened the other day with Stella. I just asked her if she wanted some fish for dinner and she stormed into her room crying. When I asked her if she was okay, she said that Finding Nemo was one of the first Disney films she made Henry watch." I said. The team started laughing a little.

"The sooner we get these guys talking the better." Morgan said.

"Don't I know it. Young love can be so dramatic." JJ laughed.

**Hey guys, so this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for breaking them up and please don't kill me. Things will sort themselves out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the delay in the update. My laptop has been so slow. I wasn't planning on writing what happens in this chapter so soon but I caved in. Also, just a quick note, Stella was 14 at the start of the Life of Stella Reid and Henry was 16. However, near the end of it she turned 15 and this story is 2 years later so Stella is 17 and Henry is 18. Thanks for the reviews though:)**

I fumbled with the key struggling to get it into the lock. I was too tired to be dealing with this. After the jet had landed, dad dropped me off at the apartment, then went to get Chinese with the team. I was still so tired and all I wanted was my bed. After finally getting the door open, I dropped my go-bag on the floor and made my way to my room. After changing into my pj's, I went back to a warm, deep sleep.

I was awoken to the sound of the front door. Slightly confused I looked at my phone and saw that I'd only been asleep for an hour. Dad wasn't suppose to be back yet. Cautiously I got out of bed and made my way down the corridor. I peered into the living room to see that Henry was sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly, making him jump.

"Were you asleep?" He asked.

"I was until you woke me up. Now answer my question, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I just want to talk Stel." Henry answered.

"So you thought you'd just let yourself into my house." I responded bitterly.

"Please just stop talking and listen to what I've got to say." Henry begged, gesturing me to sit on the sofa. I couldn't kick him out seeing as he had keys, so I decided to hear what he had to say.

"Fine." I huffed. Sitting as far away as possible to him.

"Stella I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry. I'm sorry for being a coward last night I shouldn't have run away like that. What I said to you that night was wrong, and I definitely shouldn't have left in the morning. I'm sorry for what I've put you through, but the truth is I miss you. I-I can't bear not being with you. You mean to much to me." Henry stammered. I could tell he was close to loosing it. I took in what he said. It was what I'd been wanting to hear for so long.

"Don't you think it hurt me to not being with you. I miss you so much Henry. The reason I can't bear talking to you is because it hurts that we're not together any-more. I also felt like I'd lost a part of me, after everything we've been through and done together, I didn't want to let you go that easily. I'm so sorry for what I said I didn't mean any of it. I lo-" I had to stop myself from saying it. I couldn't admit that I loved him still. My eyes stung with tears, but instead of brushing them away like always, I let them flow over.

"Stella I know what you were going to say." Henry started.

"Henr-"

"No, let me finish. I love you Stella, I never stopped loving you." He replied. This was when I broke down. God knows why, I was tired, conflicted and slightly hormonal. Henry greeted me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Shh, there's no need to cry." He whispered.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." I sobbed. Henry laughed a little.

"I've missed you." He said softly.

"I've missed you to so much. Can we please just put everything behind us Henry?" I asked weakly.

"I've wanted to do that since that night." He responded.

"Hen, this doesn't mean we're completely back together, but we're friends. Can you cope with that for now?" I asked, I just didn't want to rush into things.

"As long as it's not forever." He responded.

"It won't be, we just need to take things slow, start over." I replied looking up at him. He wiped away my tears and smiled at me.

"It's fine, I've got you back now, that's all that matters." He said happily. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"What now?" I sniffled.

"How about we watch a film. I'm thinking Tangled." He smiled.

"I was thinking Finding Nemo, but Tangled's good." I replied, sliding the DVD in the player. Throughout the film we sat in each others arms talking. It was nice to have my friend back. About half way through the film, we heard footsteps in the hallway. I graciously rolled off the sofa and landed hard on the floor.

"Very elegant." Henry laughed.

"I'm training to be in the royle ballet." I laughed back. "Now what say we have some fun." I smiled evilly.

"What are you thinking?" Henry asked.

"Just follow my lead." I smiled, shoving him off the sofa and on the floor. The door clicked open and I winked at Henry.

"JUST DON'T SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN." I shouted.

"DON'T WORRY I'M NOT PLANNING TO." He shouted back, going along with it all. Dad entered followed by Emily, Derek and JJ.

"What's going on?" Dad asked concerned.

"Why's Henry on the floor?" Derek asked.

"Because Stella's crazy and she pushed me." Henry replied.

"I'm not crazy, you're the crazy one." I shouted back.

"Says the one who pushed me over." Henry snapped back.

"Well you just strutted in here." I retorted. I could see Henry lose composure.

"I don't strut." He complained.

"Yes, you do. You have an extremely feminine walk." I said still shouting. That's when Henry burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. I helped him up and looked over to see extremely confused faces.

"What just happened?" JJ asked obviously confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Dad asked puzzled. Henry and I didn't reply as we were to busy laughing.

"I take it you made up." Derek summed up.

"Don't do that to us, I was nearly going to call SWAT." Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't resist." I giggled.

"It was Stella's idea." Henry said.

"You joined in." I said nudging him.

"What can I say, I couldn't resist." Henry smiled.

"So you two are back together?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite yet, we're taking it slow." I replied, a little embarrassed that I was talking about my love life with my dad.

"I don't even care. I'm sorry but you two have dragged this on for to long. Just having you talking is a relief." Dad said nearly shouting.

"Yeah I mean you guys weren't even talking to each other, it was painful." Derek joined in.

"Well sorry." I said flatly.

"Yeah I didn't realize you guys were taking so much interest in our love lives." Henry added.

"It wasn't exactly hard. Even Hotch knew every little thing that happened. It's not like you guys are discrete." Emily replied. I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"Oh well, everything's been forgotten." Henry smiled, I was grateful he did.

"So you guys have really made up?" Derek asked.

"Yes, we made up and watched Tangled." I said happily.

"God not that film. Did you manage to watch it without crying?" JJ asked laughing.

"Mum!" Henry shouted, turning a deep red.

"What do you mean without crying?" I asked amused.

"You have no idea how many times Henry's broken down crying due to Tangled. He couldn't even look at a frying pan without breaking down." JJ laughed. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Mum!" Henry said a tomato colour.

"Stella you're not one to laugh. Anything to do with Finding Nemo and you'd be in tears. Also if Come on Eileen came on the radio, or The Notebook was on telly, you'd be in an absolute fit." Dad laughed. It was now my turn to go red.

"Same with Henry." JJ laughed.

"It's great to know you care about our feelings." I said sarcastically.

"We're just kidding guys, we're just relieved you two are happy again." Dad smiled.

"So am I." Henry and I ended up saying at the same time. I really did love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I had this written for so long, as you can tell, but kept forgetting to publish it. I know Halloween was last week but I thought I'd write this in honour of the Reid's favourite holiday. I'd like to thank my sister who helped me come up with the costumes:) please enjoy!**

The clock seemed to tick slower and slower. Tonight was one of mine and Dad's favourite nights of the year. Tonight was Halloween. It had been two days since the Sandman case and so far the team hadn't been called on another one. This meant paperwork for everyone. And a lot of it. Somehow my pile always seemed to be increasing. Usually I wouldn't mind, but tonight I was desperate to get back to the apartment. Rossi was holding a Halloween party at his and practically the whole FBI was invited.

"Done." I shouted, happily placing the last file on the pile.

"Calm down Stella." Dad laughed.

"No I won't calm down. Tonight is Halloween and I'm excited." I said still shouting.

"I can tell. Just wait for me to finish this file and we can leave." Dad laughed, writing up his last file.

"Done!" Henry cried.

"Great, now come on Dad let's go." I said jumping up and down.

"I take it you've got your costume sorted for tonight?" Emily asked grinning.

"Of course, I've planned this since summer." I smiled in return.

"Care to enlighten me as what you're going as?" Emily asked.

"You'll see tonight." I replied sneakily.

"Right Stel, you ready to go?" Dad asked with his things.

"Yes." I cried running to the elevator.

"See you later." Dad called out.

"Yeah, see you later." I shouted out from the elevator.

"Was that necessary?" Dad asked with a smile.

"Yes, very." I laughed. We went down to the parking lot and hopped into my car. Yes I drove now. Usually it was me who drove dad about now. I hastily pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the apartment.

"Slow down Stella." Dad cried.

"No, I'm not going over the limit." I replied.

Soon enough we arrived at the apartment. I ran inside and started getting ready. First I put on my costume. It didn't really matter if I got any make up down it because it would just add to the effect. I was going as Mary Shelley. A lot of you may be thinking, who the hell is that? Mary Shelley is one of the finest novelists of all time. She was the creator of Frankenstein. Henry and I were kind of going together, as he was going as Frankenstein's monster. My outfit consisted of a black maxi corset dress, with gold lining on the top. Underneath the dress was many layers of petticoats to puff it out. For my make-up I just applied a light layer of foundation, mascara and a light lipstick. My hair was a challenge. I had to somehow get it into a Victorian style bun. I decided to separate it into three sections. The first two I twisted and pinned them up at the side of my head, and the last section I tied into a messy bun. When I was finally finished,I looked over at the clock to see that it was six. The party started in an hour and a half.

Deciding to get something to eat, I wondered into the kitchen. Dad was already dressed and ready. Dad was going as Edgar Allen Poe. Therefore, he wore a black suit with a white shirt, a fake black moustache and he had a raven on his shoulder, accompanied by his own copy of Raven.

"A true genius shudders at incompleteness and usually prefers silence to saying something which is not everything it should be." I quoted causing dad to jump up. He turned around and gaped at me.

"You're Mary Shelley! My daughter's dressed up as Mary Shelley! This is the proudest I've ever been of you." Dad practically shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez Dad, calm down. Anyway what do you mean this is the proudest you've ever been of me, did getting into the BAU mean nothing?" I laughed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, not everyday your daughter dresses up as Mary Shelley then quotes Edgar Allen Poe." Dad replied still smiling.

"Well I put a lot of thought into it." I smiled in return. "Now where's the food? I'm starving."

After slowly eating Pizza and having a long conversation about Victorian Literature with dad, it was time to leave. I could barely contain my excitement, I loved Halloween too much. I made my way down to my car and excitedly got in.

"Please don't break the speed limits, it doesn't look good if the government are breaking the laws." Dad begged.

"I'll try not to." I said in return, not promising much. I drove off pretty quickly, and soon enough we were at Rossi's mansion. Upon entering I was caught in a daze. The whole mansion was decorated Halloweeny. It looked amazing. Music was blaring from inside and I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. After running up to the front door, I knocked excitedly. Rossi answered and instantly greeted me in a hug.

"Stella, long time no see." He smiled.

"Rossi, you look amazing." I commented. I could tell straight away who he was.

"Thank-you, you look amazing to, but I don't even want to ask who you both are. It might confuse my old mind." He smiled.

"Anything you say Al Capone." I laughed. Rossi had only gone as the most famous gangster of all time.

"Is the rest of the team here?" Dad asked.

"Yep, they should be in the room to the left where everyone else is. Just follow the music." Rossi instructed. Dad and I followed the music and found a room full of people dancing. The team was scattered, but they all looked amazing. Seeing as Derek and Emily were nearest I went up to them first.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey Stella, hey Reid." They both said.

"I love the costume Captain Fury," I said to Morgan, who was wearing an eye patch. "Same with you black widow." I smiled at Emily.

"Well thank-you. Who are the two of you." Morgan asked.

"I'm Edgar Allen Poe, I thought it was quite obvious." Dad replied.

"Oh yeah, silly me. Sorry pretty boy, must have had one to many to drink." Morgan tried to say covering himself up. This just caused us to laugh.

"What about you Stella?" Emily asked.

"I'm Mary Shelley, the creator of Frankenstein. Henry was my little clue." I replied.

"Of course, I don't know how I didn't get that." Emily laughed. Soon enough I'd made my way round, Bonnie and Clyde (Beth and Hotch), Alice in Wonderland and The Mad Hatter (Will and JJ), and faces from the Los Dias De Los Muertos festival (Garcia and Kevin). That just left Mario, Frankenstein's monster, Hermes, Lois Lane, Superman and a box of cereal.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Ah, my creator. Hey Mrs. Shelley." Henry smiled.

"Hello Frankenstein's monster." I smiled in return.

"I'm sorry Stella but who are you?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm Mary Shelley the writer of Frankenstein." I replied for the hundredth time of the night.

"Of course." Jack laughed.

"Well it was more original than Superman." Henry stated.

"Shut-up Blondie, I'd fight you but I have a girlfriend now." Jack said smugly. His arm was linked around Bella, or Lois Lane. I'd met Bella quite a few times and she'd been going out with Jack for two years.

"As interesting as a fight would be, as the responsible adult, I shouldn't let that happen." Said Hermes, or Anderson.

"I like your costume Anderson, it really reflects you." I joked. Hermes was the god of thieves and travel. He was also the messenger of the Gods, and Anderson was the BAU's messenger.

"Don't push it Reid." He mock warned.

"I love your outfit to Lola. You're a serial Killer." I smiled. Even though Lola was younger than me, she acted very mature for her age and I got on with her very well.

"At last someone who understands what I'm meant to be." She cried.

"It was quite hard to be fair." Mario, or Edward laughed. Lola gave him daggers. "But very creative." He saved.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Everyone one was dancing and everything was a bit manic. By midnight the party was still going strong. I decided to get some air though, my costume was quite tight around my stomach and I was finding it a little hard to breath. I wondered outside in Rossi's garden. A few people were out here talking so I decided to go to a spot where I could be alone. I walked through the garden a bit until I found the spot where Henry and I had watched the Notebook, years before. Just sitting here made me miss him even more. I was happy that we were friends but I wanted to be back in his arms. I wanted to be fooling around with him, I wanted to be with him again. I missed waking up in the morning to him, I missed that we'd stay up late talking, I missed everything about him.

"Stella." Came his voice. I thought I was delusional so I didn't turn around. Well that was until he grabbed my arm. I flinched still thinking that I was imagining him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said softly.

"It's fine, I was just in a deep thought. How'd you know that I was here?" I asked, snapping out of the trance I was in.

"I, I uh followed you. I saw you go outside and was going to catch up with you, but you were to far away." He stammered slightly.  
"I just needed some air." I replied back. I stared into his blue eyes even though it hurt. I wanted him back. I needed him back. I was going to get him back. Without thinking I leant in and kissed him. It only lasted for a few seconds, seeing as I realized what I was doing and pulled away.

"Hen-" I said about to apologize when I was cut off. I couldn't complete my sentence as he kissed me back. When we pulled apart I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know why I did, I think I was just relieved, but I suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted.

"That was.-" I started.

"Amazing. What I've been waiting for. What I've wanted to do for so long." Henry said grinning.

"Henry, I wanted that as well but I don't want to rush into things. I don't want any of us getting hurt again." I admitted.

"Stella I promise I won't hurt you again. Will you please go out with me again?" He asked. I was slightly blown away, my head and heart told me to say yes, but something was pulling me back. What it was I wasn't sure, but I wanted this.

"Yes." I smiled. Henry hugged me so tightly I practically suffocated.

"But." I said quickly. Henry let go of me. His frown disappeared and was replaced with a puppy dog face.

"No buts, just leave it there." He begged quietly.

"I don't want to rush anything. Can we just not tell anyone, keep it between us for now." I asked.

"Sure, I'm not to keen on telling your dad again. We can take this as slow as you want, I've got you back that's all that matters." Henry smiled. This time I hugged him. I couldn't believe that he understood.

"Now, we should probably get back, we can't have people getting suspicious." Henry smirked.

"Lead the way Mr. Monster." I smiled back. I couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for all the views and reviews, they mean so much. Sorry about the delay, but I've had a pretty hectic week. Also, sorry for any mistakes, for some reason spell-check wasn't working. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review:)**

The party was still going at three in the morning. Rossi had offered for people to stay over and take the guest rooms, but I wanted my own bed.

"You're tired, go to sleep." Henry noted, watching me yawn.

"I want my bed." I said sleepily.

"I'll drive you home if you want, I drove over in my car." Henry offered. I was too tired to decline. After saying goodbye to everyone and thanking Rossi, I jumped into Henry's car. The humming of the engine made me drowsy and I felt my eyelids begin to close.

"Thanks for this." I mumbled.

"Anytime Stel, now just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." Henry chuckled.

"Kay." I mumbled, letting the warm darkness consume me. I dreamt that I was in my bed. Henry was there and he was hugging me as usual. Just being surrounded by his comfort and warmth made me feel secure. It made me feel like I didn't need anything as long as I was with him. I was jolted awake by the sudden stop of the engine. I felt so groggy and confused, that it took a while to register that I was in Henry's car.

"Why do you look like you're about to burst into tears?" Henry asked with a smile.

"I had a nice dream." I moaned, still coming to my senses.

"What was it about?" Henry asked. I felt my cheeks redden slightly.

"None of your business." I smiled.

"So it was about me." Henry chuckled. He was pretty good at profiling.

"No comment." I smirked. I stretched before reaching for the door handle.

"Let me walk you to your door." Henry offered, getting out of his car.

"What a gentleman." I laughed in response. I quickly checked my phone whilst walking to the apartment. I had one new text from dad saying that he was staying at Rossi's. It wasn't much of a surprise seeing as he was still pretty energetic when I left. Henry walked me all the way to the door.

"Want to come in for a bit?" I asked. I still hated being home alone, especially after the Moriarty case.

"I thought you were tired." Henry grinned.

"I had a power nap, when did you get so sassy?" I laughed. Henry burst out laughing. Soon he was laughing so hard that tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sassy- it's a funny word." He chortled.

"You are an odd one." I sighed, walking into the apartment. I left the door open for him to join me.

"Is it alright if I take off this face paint? I swear to god I've got a rash." Henry asked.

"You know where the bathroom is." I smirked back.

"When did you get so sassy." I heard Henry mumble. I rolled my eyes before heading to my room. I quickly got changed out of my dress and into my pyjamas. I had no idea how I managed to keep it on all night, the corset was a nightmare. After taking off my make-up, I climbed into bed.

"Stel." Henry called out.

"In here." I responded. A very red faced Henry entered my room. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"It hurts." He moaned, sitting down at the end of my bed.

"Here put this on." I said passing over a pot of sudocrem. Henry applied it to his red skin, making it go a pinky colour.

"How do I look?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Beautiful." I smiled in return.

"Well thank-you. Now if you don't mind, I should really get going." He said, getting ready to stand.

"No." I shouted. Henry looked at me confused. "Please stay." I begged.

"Stella I'm not sure that's a good idea. You said you wanted to take it slow." He said softly.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." I said again.

"Okay." He smiled. I lunged forward and hugged him tightly.

"Your pyjamas are in the third drawer." I smiled. Henry had a bunch of clothes in my room seeing as he was around so much. I had the same at his house. But when we broke up, I couldn't bring myself to chuck them out, they meant to much.

"You kept them?" He stammered.

"Yeah." I replied nervously.

"Same." He said in return. A smile spread straight across my face. Henry went to the bathroom to get changed whilst I lay back in bed. My eyes began to feel heavy again, and I found myself fighting to stay awake. Soon enough Henry came in and lay down next to me.

"Just go to sleep you wolly." Henry said softly.

"Fine." I murmured. I lent forward and kissed him softly.

"Night Stel." He smiled,before wrapping his arms around me into a hug.

"Night Hen." I said barely audible. Just before I completely drifted off, I could of sworn that Henry told me that he loved me.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight coming through my blinds. My hands were still wrapped around a familiar lump. I opened my eyes to see that Henry was still sleeping peacefully.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." I yawned back.

"What's the time?" He asked, opening his blue eyes. I leant over and picked up both of our phones.

"It's half eleven." I shouted.

"I'm surprised Mum hasn't rung yet." Henry laughed.

"They're probably not up." I said in response. Suddenly Henry's phone went off, and as if by magic, it was JJ. Henry groaned a little and lazily put her on loud speaker.

"Hey Henry." JJ said cheerfully.

"Morning." He yawned back.

"It's hardly morning. Everyone's just got up and Rossi's cooked us all brunch, so we won't be back for about an hour or so." JJ informed us.

"That's fine, take as long as you want." Henry replied. No-one knew that he'd stayed the night, because no-one knew we were back together.

"Reid says tell Stella he'll be back in an hour." JJ said.

"But I'm not with Stella." Henry lied. I had to bury my face in the duvet to stop myself from laughing.

"Don't act stupid Henry. The whole team know you probably stayed the night." JJ responded laughing.

"I didn't." Henry answered pathetically.

"So if I got Garcia to track your cell phone, it would say you're at home." JJ asked sneakily.

"Fine. I stayed the night. But it was only because Stella didn't want to be alone. I was being a good friend who stayed on the couch. That is all we are, friends." Henry replied seriously. He was a pretty good liar, that I felt a tiny bit hurt hearing him say we were only friends.

"You're right. I know, I'm only teasing. I know it's been hard being just friends, I can tell you really love her" JJ replied apologetically. I could see Henry's face turn red again. I had to bite my lips to stop the laughter escaping from inside of me.

"Yeah it has been. Um, anyway Stella's just got up, I should probably go." Henry lied again.

"Well have fun, I'll see you soon." JJ said before hanging up.

"Sorry about that, I hate lying. But I thought we were taking things slow." Henry said very red in the face.

"It's fine Hen. Anyway, I think we can have a little fun with this. See how long it takes the profilers to catch on." I smiled evilly.

"I'm liking your thinking." Henry smiled back. After getting up and having toast and coffee, Henry and I decided to go on a run. It was a nice day and we both wanted to wake up a bit from last night.

"Oi Stella, I'll race you around to the fountain." Henry called out. We'd been running around the local park for half an hour. This mainly consisted of racing each other, seeing as we were both very competitive.

"Oh you're on Blondie." I shouted back, already sprinting towards the fountain. Henry was pretty fast and was soon catching up with me. He zoomed past me and reached the fountain a few seconds before me.

"I believe that makes me the winner." Henry smiled.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, now give me my kiss." Henry interrupted.

"Fine, but only if you beat me back to the apartment." I said already running.

"It's on." Henry said catching up with me. Yet again Henry beat me. By the time we got back to the apartment I was gasping for air, and was extremely hot and sweaty. I swiftly walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water.

"You read my mind." Henry gasped, downing his drink.

"Never again am I racing you." I said still breathless.

"That reminds me, pay up." Henry smirked.

"You really want a sweaty kiss?" I asked him. We were both a hot mess.

"Yes, now pay up." Henry replied.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned. I leant in and kissed Henry on the lips, he pulled me closer deepening it. We would have gone on for longer if it wasn't for the fact that the front door clicked. We practically jumped apart.

"Stel, I'm home." Dad called out. I walked out into the living room, followed by Henry. Dad looked pretty good for staying up all night. Standing next to him was Emily and Morgan.

"Oh hey, what are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We were just dropping by. We're going to see a movie later, do you want to come?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied seeing as I had nothing better to do.

"So I take it you guys went for a run?" Morgan smirked.

"It was a nice day." Henry replied.

"Really Blondie, how was the sofa?" Morgan asked cheekily.

"It was good thanks, a little lumpy but I coped." Henry replied smoothly.

"Oh really." Morgan said raising his eyebrows.

"Guys we're not together." I blurted out.

"If you say so." Dad replied.

"Not you to." I face-palmed.

"I'm sorry Stella but I don't think you two ever really broke up." Dad smirked.

"Fine, so what say me and Henry were back together. And what say he did sleep in my bed last night, and we were all home alone with no adult around." I said evily. Henry went pale. Dad looked horrified as well as Emily. And Derek just looked amused.

"You didn't, you wouldn't." Dad stammered.

"Exactly, we didn't because we are not together!" I cried. The reason why I didn't want the team to know was because I was scared. If everyone knew, then there was pressure to keep together for work. I just wanted to take things slow and enjoy being with Henry. I could see colour flood back to Dad, Emily and Henry's cheeks.

"Okay, you're not together. But don't you dare do that to me again Stella Reid, unless you want to be grounded." Dad warned.

"Yeah, yeah." I smirked.

"Could of given me a little heads up Stella." Henry said nervously.

"Yeah that wasn't funny." Emily said shaking her heads.

"I got my point a cross." I replied.

"Blondie, never take this one back, she's trouble." Derek warned.

"Don't I know it already." Henry laughed. I sighed turning around and heading to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Emily asked.

"To have a shower." I replied.

"Hey, what about me." Henry moaned.

"Care to join me." I joked. Empathsis on the word joked.

"NOOO!" Emily and Dad screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry for the delay in the update, thanks for baring with me it means a lot. Thanks for all the reviews and views and please enjoy :)**

Two weeks had passed since Henry and I had got back together, and the team were still completely clueless. We were currently on a case in Alaska, which brought back bittersweet memories. Three girls had been murdered. All of them were from the same high school and all of them were found with their throats slit. But the most horrific thing was, they all had their fingers cut off. The case wasn't going so well seeing as the girls were from completely different years and friendship groups.

"There must be something we're missing." Hotch said pacing around the conference room we were in.

"Let's go through it one more time. The only connections they have are that they went to the same High school." Emily started.

"And they have the same hair and eye colour." JJ finished off.

"But apart from that they don't have anything in common. Lauren Hill was a popular cheerleader, who was a senior. Nicole Jenkins was in drama clubs and was a sophomore. Natalie Brown was in the Chess club and was a freshman." Derek summed up.

"I still feel like we're missing something." Hotch sighed.

"Where could they have possibly crossed paths?" Dad asked helplessly.

"Where do you guys spend your free time?" Emily asked.

"At home." I replied. When we weren't on a case or at the BAU, I never really left the apartment.

"Where did you go when you were at High School?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, the mall. It would make sense if they crossed paths there. A lot of the time parents give their children cash to go out, so it wouldn't leave a paper trail." I replied. Whenever I went to the mall with Ellie, Charley and Molly, mum would always give me cash.

"Sounds like a good place to start. We should call the families and ask if any of the girls went to the mall prior to their abduction." Hotch stated.

* * *

I sat at a coffee table observing my surroundings. No-one looked out-of-place. After ringing the victim's parents, we found out that all three victims had gone to the mall three days before they were abducted. Each victim was held a day before they were killed and the abductions were a week apart, meaning that the unsub would be scouting his victim today. The whole team and cops from the local PD were undercover, aware of suspicious behaviour. JJ had done a conference advising that parents didn't let their daughters go to the mall, but it was obvious that a lot of people took no notice.

"Two strong coffees." Henry said placing two cups on the table.

"We're supposed to be looking for the Unsub, not drinking coffee." I said, just wanting this case to be over.

"We're supposed to be undercover, therefore we need to look as natural as possible." Henry said in response. I rolled my eyes, why was he always right.

"Anyway, have you seen anything suspicious?" Henry asked. I shook my head as I took a sip out of my coffee. I watched as Henry's head carefully scanned the area.

"There's nothing on the west wing." Henry said subtly into his sleeve.

"There's nothing here either." Came Derek's voice into our ears.

"Got a possible suspect on the south wing." Hotch's voice buzzed.

"Same here." Came JJ's voice.

"Stay vigilant, he could still be out there." Hotch added.

We'd profiled the Unsub to be a man in his early twenties. He'd be a loner, he'd distance himself from people. So far there was no one around us who looked like that.

"Stella, is that you?" A voice came. My heart jumped, no one could blow my cover. I turned around to see Ellie and Charley. I felt happiness overcome me, it was so great to see them.

"Hey guys." I smiled. I couldn't help it, I hadn't seen them since last year; when dad and I came back for a visit.

"When did you get here? You should have said something." Ellie asked.

"Oh, I just got here today. I thought I'd visit." I lied. I hated lying but they couldn't get involved in the case.

"You're here for a case, aren't you?" Charley asked quietly. I nodded.

"We're undercover." I whispered.

"Oh my god, you must be Henry." Charley shouted. None of my friends had ever met Henry, they'd just seen pictures.

"Yeah, you must be Charley and Ellie I've heard a lot about you." Henry smiled in return.

"We've heard a lot about you too." Charley smirked mischievously.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked in our ears.

"Stella's friends recognised her." Henry replied.

"Don't let your cover be blown. Act natural but try to get rid of them." Hotch said bluntly.

"Okay." I sighed. My smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Do you two have a habit of talking to yourselves?" Charley asked.

"We have to go, don't we." Ellie summed up.

"Sorry, but we're on a case. I'll see if I can visit when it's over." I sighed.

"It's fine. Stay safe." Charley smiled, giving me a hug.

"You too." I said hugging her back.

"I'll see you soon." Ellie smiled hugging me.

"I hope so." I replied. They both turned and left. I felt more down than ever, I hadn't seen them for a year and I had to tell them to leave. I felt like a part of me that was missing had been filled, then ripped away again.

"You okay?" Henry asked me softly.

"I haven't seen them for so long." I mumbled.

"I know, but after we finish this case up, I'm sure you can see them." Henry said holding my hand.

"I know, I just miss them." I sighed.

"Come on Stel, show me that big smile of yours." Henry said playfully. I gave in and smiled a big cheesy grin.

"It's him he's on the move, and he's armed." Came JJ's voice.

"He's in his early twenties, dark shabby hair and he's wearing an orange hoodie." Dad added. Henry and I got to our feet and ran towards the North Wing where JJ and Dad were situated. We didn't draw our weapons straight away as we didn't want to cause panic. As we were running we saw him. He was coming straight towards us.

"Freeze, FBI." Henry called out, drawing his weapon. Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Dad were behind him. He was cornered.

"You're just a bunch of kids." The unsub spat. He raised his gun towards us.

"Unless you want a bullet in the back of your head, I suggest you drop the weapon. You don't want this. It's over." Morgan stated. The unsub flinched and began to lower his weapon. What happened next happened so fast I wasn't too sure what exactly went on. Henry pushed me to the floor and I fell flat on my face. Before I had the chance to get up two gunshots went off. By the time I looked up both Henry and the Unsub were on the floor.

"Henry!" I screamed running towards him. JJ was already next to him and looking him over. My heart raced, he had to be fine, I couldn't lose him. I loved him.

"I'm f-fine, hit the vest." Henry gasped. I felt like crying, I was so happy to hear these words.

"Thank god." JJ breathed, helping him slowly get up.

"Don't ever do that again." I smiled hugging him tightly.

"Stella you're hurting me." He winced.

"Sorry." I smiled letting go.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Henry asked.

"No, thank you, you saved my life." I smiled. I turned around to see Derek arresting our Unsub, while Hotch and the local PD tried to assure the shoppers. Dad and Emily were looking at us with suspicious eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are looking awfully cosy for being just friends." Emily smirked.

"What's wrong with giving my friend a hug? I thought he got shot." I said defensively.

"Nothing it's just, the look on your face Stella. You looked genuinely scared." Dad noted.

"Stop profiling me." I moaned turning away from them. Henry smirked at me as I walked past him. I don't know why we were lying, but sometimes it was nice to just keep it between the two of us.

* * *

I knocked on the door anxious to get inside. I'd stood on these steps so many times. At last I heard footsteps from behind the door and soon enough I was greeted by Irene.

"Stella." She cried, wrapping me into a hug.

"Irene. How are you? It's been two long." I smiled.

"I'm great thanks, where's your dad? I thought he was coming over." Irene asked.

"He's on his way, he just had to finish a few things up." I replied. I'd known Irene for as long as I could remember. She'd always been so kind to me, especially after Mum.

"And who's this handsome fellow." Irene asked gesturing to Henry.

"This is my dear friend Henry. Henry, this is Irene." I smiled, introducing the two.

"I've heard such wonderful things about you." Henry said politely. He was such a gentlemen when he wanted to be.

"Aren't you sweet. The girls are upstairs in Ellie's room. Their so excited to see you." Irene said. I quickly kicked off my shoes and ran upstairs. I made my way down a familiar hallway to Ellie's room. I barged straight in to see them. Molly was there too and I couldn't help but scream with excitement.

"Stella." They screamed. We tackled each over into a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much." I said close to tears.

"Same, phone calls and text messages aren't the same as having you here." Ellie smiled teary eyed. She was right, even though we talked and skyped as much as we could it wasn't the same as being with each other.

"What have I missed?" I asked.

"More like what have we missed. Who's that?" Molly asked gesturing to the door.

"Shit. Sorry Hen." I said, getting up and dragging an awkward looking Henry away from the door.

"Don't mind me." Henry joked. I hit him gently and dragged him over to the floor.

"This is Henry. Henry this is Molly and you've already met charley and Ellie." I smiled.

"So are you two together or what?" Molly asked.

"Yeah last time I heard you'd broken up, but you looked pretty cosy together at the coffee table." Charley smirked.

"About that, we're together but no one knows." I replied. I hadn't even updated Ellie about Henry and me getting back together.

"Why, don't you want them to?" Ellie asked.

"It's just easier, the team can be a bit full on." Henry replied, blushing slightly.

"Aw, well you're both so cute." Ellie smiled. This made me cheeks redden a little which annoyed me. I picked up a pillow and threw it at Ellie's head. My aim was so bad that not only did I miss and the pillow hit Charley, I managed to elbow Henry in the stomach in the process. Henry let out a loud wince.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." I said quickly. Henry's eyes were shut firmly as he tried to block out the pain.

"Where's my sorry." Charley demanded.

"Sorry Charley." I said emphasising each word.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked Henry. Henry took a moment before he nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry Henry, I should've been more careful." I apologised again. I felt awful. Henry had severe bruising from where the bullet impacted him through his vest.

"It's fine." He finally said.

"What happened?" Molly asked looking slightly concerned.

"I got shot." Henry grinned slightly. The look on everyone's faces was priceless.

"He had his vest on. He's just got bad bruising." I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Thanks a lot Stel, I was going for the Macho look." Henry said playfully.

"Henry, you watch Disney films. You're never going to be macho." I laughed.

"No thanks to you." He replied.

"You know you love it." I said still laughing.

"You two are the cutest." Ellie interrupted. Again I blushed slightly, Ellie had a habit of embarrassing me on purpose.

"Just to embarrass you even more Stella." Charley said raising her eyebrows. "Henry did you know that you're all Stella talks about."

"GUYS!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

Time seemed to have flown by and before I knew it, we had to leave. I wanted to stay, be a normal teenager for a while longer. But we had a jet to catch. I decided to head off to the bathroom before we left to freshen up. I wasn't in there long but when I arrived back to Ellie's room I heard a conversation going on. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard my name.

"We know about you two breaking up, Stella was pretty upset." Ellie said, not in a confrontational way more like she was informing Henry.

"I know. I didn't mean to upset her that badly, I was a mess to. I mean I love her." Henry stammered back in response. I felt a warmth grow inside of me, it was a warmth I always got whenever he said that.

"We can tell. Also she tells us, she loves you too." Molly said softly.

"She also tells us everything else about you two." Charley smirked.

"What do you mean by everything?" Henry stammered. I took this as my cue to enter the room. I didn't want to embarrass henry any more than he already had been.

"We have to go now." I announced.

"Ahh Stella, just when it was getting to the good bit." Charley smirked. I glared at her, daring her to continue what she was about to say.

"You've really got to go?" Ellie asked sadly. I just nodded. I desperately wanted to stay a little while longer.

"I'm going to miss you all so much." I said weakly.

"Come here." Charley said. I went around hugging Ellie, Charley and Molly tightly. I desperately tried to stop the tears that were about to fall, I just about held it together.

"Please just go before I bound you to the chair." Ellie smiled through her tears.

"Bye guys, it was nice meeting you." Henry smiled. They all gave him a light hug goodbye and followed us downstairs. Dad and Irene were waiting by the door.

"You ready to go?" Dad asked. I nodded, if I talked I knew I would breakdown. I hated the fact that I wouldn't be seeing them again for a while.

"Bye guys, I'm really going to miss you." I managed to get out.

"Call us when you land." Charley begged.

"Of course." I tried to smile. After one final hug and many goodbyes, we left the house. I walked over to the SUV Henry drove over in. Dad had gotten a lift from Emily over here.

"Do you want me to drive?" Dad asked. Henry smiled and nodded. We both slid in the back of the car and drove away. I finally let the tears fall which I'd been holding inside.

"You'll see them soon Stel, they promised me they'd come visit." Henry reassured.

"I know I just miss them so much." I sobbed. I buried my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Irene said that she'll come over when she can." Dad chimed in.

"I know." I sniffled. Burying my face further and further into Henry's chest. For a while I just sat in his arms. I didn't care that Dad was in the front seat. After a while I dried my face and composed myself.

"I'm sorry. It's just difficult sometimes." I sniffed.

"I know Stel, they're your friends and they always will be, no matter what." Henry said gently.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Well we're here." Dad said stopping the car. We'd arrived at the landing strip already. I climbed out of the car and grabbed my go bag. After taking one final glimpse of Alaska, I stepped onto the jet. Leaving behind my home.

I walked onto the jet with a heavy heart. I didn't want to leave which was weird considering a few days ago I couldn't wait to go home. I sat in my usual seat by the window.

"You'll be back." Emily said gently. It frightened me how well she read my feelings.

"I know." I sighed.

"On the plus side at least you don't have to hide that you're a couple anymore." Derek laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Come on, you may have had us fooled for a while but you two are definitely an item." JJ added.

"We're just friends." Henry lied.

"Henry you were just hugging her in the car two seconds ago. Believe me, you're not just friends." Dad joined in. We weren't keeping this friends act up very well.

"The way you two have acted over the last week or so, suggests signs of a relationship." Hotch chimed in. Great the whole team were involved.

"You've been profiling us." Henry complained.

"Just observing, it wouldn't take a profiler to notice the connection you two have." Hotch replied.

"Just admit it." Emily said. I groaned, but I knew we had nothing to lose.

"Fine we're together." I practically shouted.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Derek laughed.

"Stella and I are going out." Henry said slowly and clearly.

"At last." Dad laughed. I looked out the window to see the jet had already taken off. The team had distracted me so much I didn't even realise that we'd left Alaska. My home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, first of all I'm so so sorry for the delay. I've had three very different ideas about this story and I've opted to go with this one. I hope you enjoy how it will devolp. I've broken up for the holidays now so hopefully I can update more. Thanks so much and please review!**

I skipped down the corridor to Stella's apartment. I was so excited to see her. It had been a month since the team found out about us getting back together. We hadn't had a case in a while, but Hotch kept us busy with paperwork. However, no one was moaning, paperwork was a lot better than a case. I think the Christmas mood got into Unsubs as they seemed to take a break for Christmas. Christmas wasn't even for another eleven days but I was excited. Christmas with Stella was always amazing. I unlocked the door, overjoyed to spend time with her. When I entered the apartment, Spencer was happily reading in his armchair.

"Hey Henry, what you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought I'd see Stella, I haven't seen her that much recently." I replied.

"Henry, you saw her yesterday, and the day before that." Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah but that was at work. I was so busy doing paperwork, I don't think I even got the chance to speak to her. Besides, we have two days off I want to make the most of them." I said defending myself.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You two are madly in love. Anyway she's in her room. She hasn't been in the best mood lately, in fact she's barely left her room for the last three days." Spencer commented.

"Well that's going to have to change." I laughed. I walked down the corridor to Stella's room. Deciding to surprise her, I knocked on the door.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? Just come in." She stated. Spencer wasn't wrong she sounded pretty moody. I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hello my love." I joked, my voice sweeter than I would have liked.

"Oh, um, hey Henry." She looked worried to see me. Stella had looked many things when she saw me, pissed, happy, sad, but never worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked straight away moving towards her. What surprised me the most is that she moved away.

"Nothing, I um, just didn't expect to see you." She stammered slightly. She turned her back to me, and fiddled with her hair in the mirror.

"Seriously Stel, what's wrong? Please don't lie to me." I begged, I had no idea what I possibly could have done to offend her.

"Jeez Henry! Nothing's wrong, just stop constantly bugging me. I'm fine." She shouted. I was too stunned to get angry. I had absolutely no idea where this was coming from.

"Stella I'm sorry. Whatever it is I've done, I'm sorry." I said as gently as I could, which was difficult seeing as I'd just been screamed at.

"Well just leave me alone." She continued to shout.

"I came over here to see you. Just tell me what I've done wrong and we can sort it out. I can't just be expected to know. Tell me and we can try and fix it." I said desperately. I was running out of ideas. Never, ever had Stella been like this.

"It's not something you can fix." She said weakly. "I'm going to Emily's, sorry if you had plans, but I guess they'll have to be moved."

"Stella, that's not fair." I tried to say. She turned around and walked out the door, I swear to god I saw tears in her eyes. For a while I just stood in her room speechless.

"Uh, Henry where did Stella go? She just stormed out. Did you two get into an argument or something?" Spencer asked from the doorway.

"I have no idea. I just walked in and she completely flipped out at me. You weren't joking when you said she was in a bad mood." I replied, still in a bit of a daze.

"I'm sorry she did that. Have you two been on good terms, she doesn't usually storm out like that, even when she's in awful moods?" Spencer asked confused.

"To be honest I haven't even spoke to her recently. But still, I have no idea what I could have done wrong. It's just not like her to act like that." I replied, I was so confused still. Only last week Stella told me how much she loved me.

"Well you're welcome to stay until she gets back. Did she say where she was going to?" Spencer asked.

"Emily's, I'm tempted to drop by, but I don't want to upset her." I said shaking my head.

"How about you stay here for a bit. Give it an hour and see if she comes back. If not you should probably go over there and check out what's going on. At least she should have calmed down by then." Spencer suggested. I just nodded in agreement and followed him out of Stella's room.

Spencer and I just sat and talked at first, but my eyes seemed to just dart to my watch. After fifteen minutes Spencer thought it would be best to distract me by putting on an episode of Star Trek. He must have chosen an extra-long episode because the next time I looked at my watch only another fifteen minutes had gone by. After what felt like an eternity, the hour had gone up. I shot up from my seat and headed to the door.

"I think I'll go check on her now." I said rushing out of the door.

"Please drive safely." Spencer called out, sensing my anxiety. I ran down to my car and slid in the driver's side. I hastily drove off towards Emily's apartment, desperate to sort things out with Stella. As soon as I pulled up outside I ran out of the car and up the many stairs to her apartment. I had to stop for a breather when I got to her door because I'd been running so fast. I really needed to hit the gym more. After composing myself a little bit, I knocked on the door.

"Just stay there. I'll get it." Came Emily's muffled voice. She soon opened the door and again I received a reaction I didn't quite expect. Emily stared at me with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Is uh Stella here?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. One sec." Emily said bluntly before slamming the door in my face. I kind of just waited outside awkwardly, not quite sure what I'd done wrong. The door re-opened by Stella. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears and her face was raw. Instinct took over confusion and I went in to hug her.

"Please don't hate me." She sobbed into my shirt. I was beginning to dislike this situation more and more.

"Why on earth would I hate you?" I asked.

"Because, because-" she mumbled something which I hoped I didn't hear correctly. It was only three simple words but they made my blood run cold.

**So, I know it's a really short chapter, but I want to know what you guys think is wrong or should be wrong with Stella. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so the secret will finally be revealed. I hope you like it. I would like to thank everyone for there comments, it really helped me. I would also like to say a special thanks to AWChic, I probably wouldn't of had the confidence to go through with this without you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was very fun to write. Anyway comment, and enjoy:)**

I sat on my bed feeling sick to my stomach. I found out three days ago, but I still couldn't wrap my head round it. I thought of telling someone but it just made me feel more and more sick. I couldn't even look at Henry. When I thought of him a mixture of anger and hope flooded through me. I couldn't be doing this, not now. I had a job, a life. I couldn't look after a baby. Baby. Why did I hate that word so much? Just thinking it made me shiver. Luckily for me we'd been doing paperwork for the last few days, so no one became suspicious of my behaviour. I didn't even need to speak to Henry. I didn't want to tell him, or anyone. I felt trapped in the situation I was in.

My thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. I knew it was probably dad. He'd begun to pick up on my mood and I knew that questions would soon start coming.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? Just come in." I stated. I heard the door creak open. I couldn't even look at dad, if he found out he'd probably disown me.

"Hello my love." Came the voice I was dreading.

"Oh, um, hey Henry." I said, I was panicking, I knew I couldn't lose it in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked straight away moving towards me. I don't know why, but I moved away from him. Anger suddenly pulsed through me seeing as he was partly responsible for this mess.

"Nothing, I um, just didn't expect to see you." I stammered slightly, trying to keep my emotions at bay. I tried to distract myself by fiddling with a piece of hair in my mirror.

"Seriously Stel, what's wrong? Please don't lie to me." He begged. This is when I lost it.

"Jeez Henry! Nothing's wrong, just stop constantly bugging me. I'm fine." I shouted. I didn't mean to, but I was absolutely terrified.

"Stella I'm sorry. Whatever it is I've done, I'm sorry." He said gently. I just wanted him off my back, he couldn't find out, now was too soon.

"Well just leave me alone." I continued to shout, hoping he would get the message.

"I came over here to see you. Just tell me what I've done wrong and we can sort it out. I can't just be expected to know. Tell me and we can try to fix it." He said desperately. I had enough, this wasn't something you could easily fix. I knew I had to escape from here, but I also knew I had to tell someone. I couldn't stay in my room forever, people would realise. I decided to go to the first person I thought of.

"It's not something you can fix." I said weakly. "I'm going to Emily's, sorry if you had plans, but I guess they'll have to be moved."

"Stella, that's not fair." He tried to say, but I ignored him. Tears came to my eyes as I realised what I was doing. Before I had a chance to completely break down, I slammed out of the apartment and ran to my car. That's when I broke down, terrified of the future.

After composing myself a little, I drove to Emily's house. I was so nervous that my body was shaking and I nearly pulled over because I thought I was going to throw up. When I finally arrived at her apartment, my nerves somehow increased. I have no idea how, but I managed to gather up my nerves to knock on her door. Why did I have to be so stupid? She was going to kill me. She was going to be so ashamed of me.

"Stella? What's wrong?" She asked, I'd been so wrapped up in thought I didn't realise that she'd opened the door.

"Can I come in? There's something I really need to tell you." I said weakly. She nodded and lead me into the living room.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to pass out?" She asked concerned. My eyes blurred over, I tried to blink away the tears but instead they just fell down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." I said shaking. "I'm so so sorry."

"Stella what's wrong? Whatever it is you can tell me." Emily started to say. I shook my head vigorously as more tears fell.

"I was stupid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want it to happen, I don't know that to do." I sobbed, I was so hysterical it was slightly embarrassing. Emily's face paled. She knew. She was a profiler. Of course she knew.

"Stella, please tell me it's not what I think it is." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry Emily, I'm so sorry. I'm pregnant." I stammered shaking. I looked at her through teary eyes, trying to judge her reaction. She looked angry, very angry. But she also looked sympathetic. For a while she didn't say anything, she just stared.

"I take it Henry's the father?" She said bluntly. I nodded.

"How far along do you think you are? Have you taken a test?" She asked.

"I um, I think three weeks. It would, m-make sense. And yeah I um took a test." I stammered in response.

"Oh stel, how could you two be so stupid. What even happened?" She demanded. More tears filled my eyes as I remembered the night.

"I'm sorry Emily. We'd got back from that case where woman were shot in the heart. They looked so much like mum, it freaked me out. All I wanted was to forget it all." I murmured.

"And what are you planning on doing?" She asked a little softer. This was when I started crying even harder.

"I don't know, I'm so scared Emily. Dads going to kill me and god knows how Henry will react. I'm finally working for the BAU and I'm going to have to give it all up. I'm so young as well and what if I can't give the baby the life it deserves. But I don't want to get rid of it, I think I'd hate myself forever. I just don't know what to do." I cried harder. Emily pulled me into a surprising hug.

"Stella whatever you decide is purely up to you and I will support you. I'm not at all happy but I will support you. I suggest you tell your dad and Henry and soon as possible. The sooner the better. At the end of the day they will always love and support you. I know how you feel." She said a lot softer.

"Thank you em. But what do you mean you know how I feel?" I asked, a little less hysterical.

"Well, I uh, when I was fifteen I got pregnant. Like you I had no idea what to do. I didn't even tell my mum. In the end I got rid of it. I regret it, but now I know that it was the right thing to do." She said. I was shocked. I never ever knew that about Emily.

"I wish I knew what the right thing to do was." I sighed, drying my eyes.

"Only you can decide that one." She replied. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and my heart froze.

"Just stay there. I'll get it." Emily's said. She got up and headed to the door. What if it was Henry? Or worse, what if it was dad?

"Is uh Stella here?" I heard Henry ask nervously. I began panicking again, he couldn't find out. What if he didn't want anything to do with me? What if he completely walked out.

"Yeah. One sec." Emily said bluntly before slamming the door in his face.

"Emily I can't do this, please don't make me do this." I sobbed.

"I'm not going to make you do anything, but he needs to know. Any decision you make, he has a right to be a part of." She stated. I realised she was right. I dried my eyes on my top and headed to the door. Nervously I opened it. Henry looked at me for a second before he pulled me into a hug. I was already an emotional wreck and this just made me cry even more.

"Please don't hate me." I sobbed into his shirt.

"Why on earth would I hate you?" He asked. It was now or never, he needed to know.

"Because, because-" I vaguely mumbled 'Henry I'm pregnant'. I felt his arms tense around me.

"Sorry what did you say?" He asked stammering. I looked up from his shirt and said as clearly as possible.

"I'm pregnant Henry."

His arms let go of me and his entire face paled.

"You're, preg-, no you can't be." He shouted. I took a step back from him, worried how he was going to react.

"Henry, maybe you should take this inside." Emily advised. Henry nodded and walked into the apartment shutting the door behind him.

"How did this even happen? We were careful! We're to young for this stel. Not to mention that our parents will murder us. I'm not cut out for this!" He started shouting again.

"Three weeks ago, remember that night. And don't you think I know that, my dad will go crazy. I'm so scared Henry and I'm not cut out for this either, but it's not like we can just undo this." I replied shouting a little.

"What are we going to do?" Henry sighed weakly.

"I don't know Henry, I don't know." I sat on the sofa and placed my head in my hands.

"You don't want to keep it do you? Stella we're too young for this. We've both got jobs for gods sake. How are we even going to afford it. We'd have to find our own apartment." Henry stated.

"I don't know Henry. I know we're too young for this. My head keeps telling me that I should get rid of it, we're too young. But I don't know, somewhere deep down I don't want to." I mumbled weakly, it was the truth and I knew he had to know how I was feeling.

"Stel, we can't go through with this. It's another persons life we're in charge of." Henry tried to say. I was so confused, I had no idea what to do, I felt so conflicted. Yet again I broke down into a wave of tears, I honestly think something's wrong with my hormones.

"I know Henry. What if I do keep it and I'm a rubbish mum. What if I can't give it the perfect life it deserves." I sobbed. My head was still in my hands, but I felt a pressure next to me, followed by arms around me.

"Shh, Stella it'll be alright." Henry said a bit softer.

"But it won't. Either we have to get rid of it, or we keep it. It's so simple but so complicated." I replied weakly.

"You guys don't have to decide straight away. How about you sleep on it and discuss it tomorrow when you've both calmed down a little. Again you don't have to tell anyone, but your parents have a right to know. Frankly, I'm disappointed that the pair of you let this happen. I know you love each other but you're not ready." Emily advised. I nodded and looked up. Henry was visibly shaking and pale.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked Emily, I was so thankful we'd been given time off.

"Sure you can. But please promise me that you'll go home and speak to your dad tomorrow." Emily requested. I half nodded in response.

"I better get going." Henry stated blankly. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Are you sure you're alright to drive?" Emily asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll uh see you tomorrow Stella." I followed him to the doorway to say goodbye.

"Listen Henry, there's a big chance that I'll keep this baby. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me or it, but tell me now. I'd rather you just get it over with." I said firmly.

"You know that I wouldn't leave you, ever. But please just give me some time. It's a lot to take in. I'll see you tomorrow Stel, I love you." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you to." I replied. He walked out of the hallway and down the corridor to his car. I turned back to Emily's apartment and excused myself to the spare room. I sat there for the rest of the day and nearly the whole night, deciding both mine, Henry's and the baby's lives.

* * *

Henry's pov.

I got into my car and just let my thoughts run riot. Stella was pregnant; with my baby. Her mind was set on keeping it and I was going to be a father. How was I going to tell mum and dad? How were we going to tell spencer? He'd shoot me, he already had a gun. Why was I so stupid, it was all my fault. I'd been in such a deep thought I didn't realize that I was shaking. Knowing that it wasn't safe to drive in the state I was in, I completely cleared my mind. After a couple of minutes I started the car and headed home.

I pulled up in the drive way, still shaking slightly. After unlocking the door, I made my way to the stairs so I could go straight to my room.

"Henry, is that you?" Came mum's voice from the living room. Shit she couldn't see me like this.

"Uh, yeah." I replied weaker than I would have liked. I heard her get off the sofa and she appeared in the hallway.

"What are you doing back so early? I thought you were spending the day with Stella." Mum asked.

"She wasn't feeling well. I stayed with her for a bit, but she fell asleep." I lied as smoothly as possible, I had a habit of doing that.

"Are you feeling okay? You've gone so pale. You look like you're about to pass out." Mum said looking at me closely.

"Actually I'm not feeling to great, I think I'm going to bed." I tried to say. All I wanted was to be alone. If mum found out she'd absolutely flip.

"But it's not late." Mum argued.

"Honestly mum, I just want to go to bed." I said quickly, before I turned and ran up to my room before mum could say anymore.

I stayed in my room all night. When mum called me for dinner I pretended I was asleep. Dad even tried to check on me when he got back, but he didn't get anything out of me. I sat awake all night, terrified about the future.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. I looked over at the time and groaned when I saw that it was nine. I'd only gotten four hours sleep last night. The text was from Stella and it read,

_If you still want to, come over whenever you can. I'm at Emily's._

It was plain, emotionless. None of her usual kisses were at the end. We needed to sort out what was going on. If we were going to have this baby, then it meant we'd have to spend the rest of our life together. Don't get me wrong, I had pictured asking Stella to marry me, but just not now, we were too young. I texted Stella saying that I'd be there soon and hastily threw on the first clothes I saw. Usually I'd make an effort for Stella, but now wasn't the appropriate moment for that. Within ten minutes of thumping about, I was ready. I grabbed my keys and was headed for the door when mum and dad stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mum asked.

"To Stella's, she's expecting me." I replied quickly.

"Henry you didn't come out of your room all night. I've barely seen you. The least you could do is stay at home today." Dad said.

"As much as I'd love to spend the day with you guys. I'm kind of in a rush and this is important." I replied, stepping closer to the door.

"It can wait. Whatever argument the two of you are in, I'm sure it can be resolved tomorrow." Mum continued. I was beginning to lose it. I needed to see Stella but they couldn't know why.

"We're not in an argument and it really is important." I tried to say.

"Henry, I'm not going to argue with you. You're staying here." Mum stated. I began to panick. All my thoughts and worries were crashing down on me. I couldn't be a dad not now, I had to sort things out with Stella, I'd have to tell mum and dad sooner or later, I'd have to tell spencer, I couldn't do this, any of it. I felt sick, I felt dizzy.

"Woah Henry, Henry." Dad shouted, holding me up.

"Henry just breath, breath." Mum said soothingly. I'd gotten into such a state that I'd started hyperventilating. I was such a twat sometimes. I slowed down my breathing and took a seat on the stairs.

"Here, sip it slowly." Dad said handing me a glass of water. Where he got it from I had no idea.

"Where did that come from?" Mum demanded.

"I need to see Stella." I mumbled. I stood up too quickly and was greeted by a wave of dizziness.

"Henry you've just had a panic attack. You're not going anywhere until you tell us why." Dad stated. I sat back down because the dizziness was getting to much. I had to tell them something, what I had no idea. In the end I just placed my head in my hands. I had to tell them the truth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I muttered. Down to lack of sleep, worry, confusion and stress, I did something which I promised myself I wouldn't do. Cry.

"Henry you're really worrying me, please just tell me what's bothering you." Mum begged. She sat down next to me on the stair.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I-she I just-" I started muttering. Sentences just couldn't form.

"What didn't you want to happen?" Dad asked. I looked up at mum and dad and spoke the next two words with as much confidence, I could possibly muster.

"Stella's pregnant."

"She's what!" Mum screamed. "How could you be so stupid Henry! Why did you let this happen? I can't believe you!"

"Henry you should have been more careful! You're eighteen! How are you suppose to look after a child?" Dad shouted.

"I don't know! I'm terrified. I know this sounds awful but I don't want a child. At least not now. I've tried telling Stella but she wants to keep it. I don't know what to do, I can't leave them, but we're not ready for any of this." I cried.

"Well have you two even talked about it?" Mum asked, still fuming.

"We tried to yesterday but she was so terrified and upset she wasn't thinking straight. I was going to go over and sort things out a bit now." I replied.

"So spencer knows then? Why didn't he tell us?" Mum started muttering.

"No he doesn't know. I got over their yesterday and Stella just stormed off to Emily's. I waited a while before I went after her, and when I got there she was a state. Emily was the one who said we should sort it out today." I explained, I started shaking again.

"Why didn't she say anything? What are you going to do, Reid will kill you." Mum shouted again.

"We were going to talk things over now, that's why I have to go. We weren't planning on telling Reid until we know what we're going to do." I replied with a little more composure.

"You've really messed up Henry. But you being here isn't going to sort things out. I think we should just let him go Jayje." Dad finally said. After a couple of minutes mum nodded.

"Don't think that we're finished with this conversation. Go sort things out with Stella, but don't be back too late." Mum sighed.

"I wont, I promise. Thanks. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for this to happen." I stammered running to the door. I grabbed my stuff and hastily left. I sped to Emily's house, I was running so late.

I ran out of the car and up the stairs to Emily's apartment. My New Years resolution was definitely going to be, go to the gym more, seeing as I was out of breath. I knocked on the door and it was answered by Stella.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked emotionless. Her face was pale and her eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"Uh, please don't kill me." I begged. I shut the door behind me so the neighbours couldn't hear.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa.

" My parents know. I didn't want to tell them, but they wouldn't let me leave and I panicked. I don't really know what happened, but apparently I had a panic attack and they started freaking out. They're angry at me, really angry. But they're not going to tell your dad." I explained quickly.

"Oh. Well they were going to find out sooner or later." She sighed, she sounded so tired and just not like her usual self.

"Yeah I guess. Listen we need to talk." I replied. I just wanted to get this over.

"I know, let's go to the guest room. I'm tired and it's more private there." She said blankly, before turning towards the room. Emily happened to come out of the kitchen as I walked past.

"Henry, your mum just called." She said.

"Oh god, what did she say?" I asked, placing my head in my hands.

"We were just discussing things. She's obviously angry at you but she's also worried about you. When's the last time you ate?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly I don't remember, uh yesterday at breakfast." I answered truthfully.

"I'll cook you two something, go talk to her." Emily smiled slightly. I nodded in thanks and walked to the spare room. Stella was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"You know it's important that you eat, it's not healthy." She said with a small smile.

"You know me, I don't miss a meal on purpose." I replied with a small smile.

"It's also not healthy to freak out and have panic attacks." she continued.

"In my defense I didn't realise I was having one." I moved towards the bed and sat next to her.

"You look tired." She commented. As if I didn't know how bad I looked.

"Yeah, I uh, didn't get a lot of sleep. You look pretty tired as well." I said gently so I wouldn't offend her.

"Yeah I had a lot to think about." She yawned.

"We could discuss things later if you want, I don't mind. You could get some sleep." I offered. She looked like she was going to fall asleep straight away.

"No I can't sleep until we've talked." She stated firmly.

"Come on stel, we're not going to be thinking straight if we can't even keep our eyes open." I tried to reason. I was so happy when she finally nodded, she was usually so stubborn. She lay back on the bed and slid under the covers.

"Stay with me Henry." She mumbled softly. I happily joined her seeing as all I wanted was to sleep. I went under the covers but lay a good distance from Stella.

"You can still hug me. If things are going to change, I at least want what we have to stay the same." She said. She was right, if we were going to go through with having this baby then a lot of things were going to change. I cuddled up next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned so her face was buried in my chest, just like she usually did.

"I'm scared." She mumbled, crying softly.

"So am I." I replied truthfully. After a while she stopped sniffling and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Pretty soon after I joined her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been so busy! It was my birthday on the 6th and I've been doing extra school stuff, but he's the update. Thanks for all the comments and support it really helps me know whether you're liking the story or not. Anyway please review and enjoy:)

I woke up suddenly. All my thoughts and worries came crashing down on me and I felt a weight in my stomach. I sat up slowly. Henry was still asleep and just from his appearance, I could tell that he needed a good rest. I looked over to see that Emily had placed a plate of sandwiches on the side. My stomach growled involuntarily and I forgot just how hungry I was. Instantly I grabbed the plate and helped myself. I left enough for Henry seeing as he hadn't eaten for a while. I felt awful about that. He'd been so preoccupied with the bombshell I dropped yesterday that he forgot to eat. After I brushed off the many crumbs I'd created, I checked my phone. It was two in the afternoon! We'd been asleep for three and a half hours! I had two texts from dad, which I reluctantly opened. The first one read:

Stel, when are you coming home? I'm worried about you. I've barely seen you, if there's something wrong I'd rather that you'd feel comfortable telling me, rather than running off to Emily's. I love you, dad.

My stomach sank. I felt awful that I was avoiding dad but I just couldn't face him. If he found out he'd absolutely flip. I opened the second text, which read:

Hey stel, Emily said that Henry and you got into an argument. Don't worry about it, things should sort themselves out. Anyway, text me when you're coming home, I love you. Dad.

Again, I felt awful. For starters Emily had to lie to dad for me. It made me dread going home even more, I didn't know how I was going to lie straight to dad's face. I decided the best thing to do was to reply and try and stay as close to the truth as possible.

Hey Dad, sorry I've been off for the last few days. A lots gone on. Henry and I are still kind of sorting things out, but it should be alright. I'll text you when I'm leaving. I would have told you but I just feel sometimes it's easier telling Emily, her being a girl and all. I love you too dad xx - I replied. I threw my phone on the bed before I could let the guilt completely take over me.

"You know that phones break when they get thrown." Henry yawned, still lying down.

"It's past two." I stated simply, knowing that it would get him up.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up?" He cried, he sat up so quickly that he hit his head.

"That wasn't very clever." I smiled a little.

"You don't say." He moaned, rubbing it. I passed him over the plate of sandwiches and made him take it.

"I'm not eating until we've talked. I can't believe that I let myself fall asleep." He said defiantly.

"Well I'm not talking until you've eaten. If you want to go home tonight then I suggest you open up." I said. Henry looked at me for a moment before he gave in. He demolished the sandwiches quicker than I did.

"Happy, I've eaten. Now we can talk." Henry said licking his fingers and putting the plate to the side.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, I suddenly felt sick again. Discussing what we were going to do was such a big decision, one which I didn't feel that I was qualified to make. My nausea just seemed to increase, I was in charge of another person's life. Without thinking I ran to the en suite and heavily threw up the sandwiches I'd just eaten. I felt one hand rubbing circles into my back and another holding back my hair. This wasn't the first time this had happened. I threw up the day before I found out, that's what got me suspicious in the first place. I'd also thrown up the day I'd found out and the morning before Henry came over. I guess it was morning sickness, except it carried on throughout most of the day.

Once I'd finished painfully heaving, I leant against the toilet. The cold tile gave me some relief.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I think throwing up comes with the whole pregnancy package." I replied, my head was throbbing a little.

"Just stay here, I'll get you some water." Henry said quickly before running off. I shut my eyes trying to block out the light which seemed to be blaring down on me.

"Here, sip it." Henry ordered, passing me a glass of water. I practically grabbed it and slowly sipped it, trying to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

"Better?" Henry asked, once I'd finished it.

"Better." I nodded, no longer feeling quite as awful. I slowly stood up and went back to the bed.

"Now can we talk? We've had far too many distractions and it's important we sort things out." Henry said getting straight into it. I felt slightly queasy again as I thought of the importance of this conversation.

"Okay. Well uh, like I said before what do you want to know?" I asked nervously.

"Well for starters whether you're keeping it or not." Henry replied quickly.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I know that's not good enough and I'm supposed to know, but I don't. It's all I've been thinking about since I found out. I spent nearly all of last night thinking about it. I thought about getting rid of it. We're young and not ready, but deep down I can't. I can't go through with it. I'm scared as hell, I don't know how to raise a baby, but somewhere inside of me it feels right."

Henry went slightly pale and silent for a few minutes. His eyes were wide and he barely moved.

"I knew you were going to say that." He finally spoke up. "I spent all of last night awake too. Part of me feels like I don't want this, not now. If this happened in ten years' time then I wouldn't even be considering it, but we're both not ready."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know that we aren't ready? This is another person's life we are in charge of. The real reason I can't get rid of this baby is because of what we do. Every week we see serial killers, they take others' lives. I feel that me getting rid of it is doing the same." I said, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Stella don't feel like that. It's not the same. It's not the same at all. Even though I felt like that last night, there is still a little piece of me which is curious. I'm curious what it would be like to be a father? What our child will look like and who it will turn out to be."

"I know, I just, I don't even know. I want this." I admitted. The tears fell down my cheeks, even though I tried to blink them away.

"In the end the decision really is down to you." Henry sighed slightly. I don't know why but this made a wave of anger pulse through me.

"Don't think that you have to stick around because you're forced to. If you don't want this then say and you don't have to be a part of this. I told you yesterday that if you wanted to leave then that was fine." I shouted. I didn't mean to get angry, but I didn't want to feel like I was forcing him into something he didn't want.

"Stella I don't want to leave you, I love you. I just don't want to ruin this baby's life. What if I'm a rubbish father? What if I can't give it a happy life?" Henry argued back. However, his voice faded at the end.

"Henry you won't be a rubbish Dad. If you treat this baby with the care and love that you've shown towards me, then it's lucky to have you as a father." I replied softer. All my anger had completely vanished.

"How we even going to tell your dad? The rest of the team?" Henry questioned.

"We'll come to that when we have to." I replied. Deep down I was panicking about Dad's reaction. He was probably going to disown me. Henry sat silently. At first it was for a minute, then three minutes, then five minutes, until after seven minutes of thought he finally spoke.

"I guess we're having a baby then" He said with a small smile.

"I guess we are." I replied shakily. Saying it confirmed it.

"There's a lot to do. We'd have to get an apartment, and probably decorate the baby's room. We'd also have to tell your dad and the team, and there's also sorting out what to do when it's born. What are we going to call it? I've never really thought of names, I guess we'd have to know the sex first." Henry rambled, it reminded me a little of dad.

"Henry, slow down. We have nine months, for now just breath." I laughed at his sudden keenness.

"Sorry, I guess this is really happening. We're having a baby." Henry stammered, turning a little red.

"Yes, we're having a baby." I replied slowly. I felt a little relived saying it, we'd finally come to a conclusion.

"I love you Stel." Henry smiled, bringing me into a hug.

"I love you to Henry. Thanks for not leaving, I would of been crushed if you just walked away." I admitted.

"I would never do that to you, ever."

We would have sat in each other's arms forever, but I knew I had to get home. Dad was expecting me and the longer I was away for, the more suspicious he would get.

"Hen, I've got to go." I said getting up.

"Let me drive you. I want to see you in." Henry said.

"But I came over in my car and you came over in yours." I pointed out.

"Fine, I'll drive over to yours, make sure you get in safe and then drive back to mine." Henry said.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked, it just sounded so silly.

"Please, I just want to make sure you get in alright." Henry begged.

"If you insist." I replied, a little confused why Henry wanted to drive all the way over to mine. I walked out of the spare room and into the kitchen where Emily was.

"I think we're both going to head home. Thanks for everything Em, it really means a lot." I smiled, I was genuinely so grateful I had Emily.

"Anytime Stel. Have you two decided on anything then?" She asked.

"We both know that we're young and not quite ready, but none of us can really bring ourselves to get rid of it. So I guess we're going to have this baby." I explained nervously, I wasn't overly sure how she was going to react.

"Well if you're both certain that it's what you want then I will support you. You still have to tell your dad though. And I've talked to your mum and dad over the phone Henry, they've agreed that it's up to you two to decide what you want to do. However they are still pretty angry at you." Emily informed us.

"I know and I'm willing to face anything that's coming my way." Henry responded.

"Thanks Emily. I promise I'll tell dad, just not today. I've had enough drama." I added.

"Well keep me informed. You're both welcome to stay over if anything gets too much." Emily smiled, following us to the door.

"Bye Em. Thanks, I love you." I said hugging her.

"And I love you too Stel. You've both been irresponsible but I guess you're just going to have to get on with it." She said. I nodded.

"Bye Emily, thanks for everything." Henry said before we both stepped out of the apartment. We walked down to our cars together. Henry still wanted to follow me home. The whole journey back I was nervous about seeing dad. I felt awful lying to him but I didn't think it was appropriate to tell him now. When I pulled up outside the apartment I began to feel sick again. No! I had to be strong, confident. If I was going to eventually tell Dad then I had to act like I was certain about what I was doing.

"You okay?" Henry asked opening my door.

"Fine, just felt a little sick but its past." I replied stepping out.

"Are you sure, you've gone a little pale." Henry commented.

"Yeah, come on. Dads expecting me." I fake-smiled, already heading up to the apartment. I ran up the stairs and got out my keys.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Stella." Henry said.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the BAU." I replied nervously. Just thinking about the place made me feel worse. I loved my job and I was probably going to have to give it up. Suddenly the door clicked open and Dad appeared. I had to stop myself from shaking.

"Stel! You're back. You two have made up I see." He smiled.

"Yeah, it was a stupid argument. We're sorry." I lied.

"Henry do you want to come in?" Dad asked.

"No it's fine Mum and Dad want me home. In fact I should have been back hours ago." Henry replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow Henry." I said quietly.

"Wait one sec, I thought you two sorted it out?" Dad asked.

"What do you mean? We have." I replied, panicking ever so slightly.

"If you two made up then why haven't you looked at each other when saying goodbye? Your also shaking Stella, not to mention that you look pale Henry." Dad observed, damn it he was profiling us.

"Stop profiling us, we're fine." I complained.

"You're lying Stella. You've been off with everyone since Monday. What's wrong? You can trust me Stella. Whatever's wrong you can tell me." Dad begged. My eyes began to water. I couldn't tell him, not now. Yet, I felt awful lying to him. I looked away so I could blink away the tears.

"Please Dad, just drop it nothing's wrong." I stated.

"Stop lying Stella. It doesn't take a profiler to tell that you're both hiding something from me. You didn't even come home last night. Just tell me." Dad said softly. I tried my hardest to keep it together. I had to tell him now. I had no choice. If he found out later, he'd get even angrier for not telling him sooner.

"Please don't get mad. It wasn't Henry's fault." I finally stammered.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked confused.

"Stella don't." Henry said simply. I just gave Henry a look. After a couple of seconds he nodded. He stepped forward next to me which was pretty brave seeing as dad could easily shoot him.

"You guys are worrying me. Either you tell me and I won't be as angry, or I'll get Emily to tell me and trust me you'd be in even more trouble." Dad stated, his tone had darkened.

"I-I, I didn't, I'm." I started rambling, unable to form sentences.

"Stella, whatever it is, tell me." Dad demanded.

"I'm pregnant." I spat out quickly. I shut my eyes, waiting for the explosion, but nothing happened. I opened them to find Dad standing there speechless. His mouth was wide open. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes and I began to get concerned. Well that concern didn't last for long as he un-froze and lunged at Henry.

"Dad! Stop!" I screamed, pulling him off Henry. Henry sat up, he had a bloody nose and a red eye.

"No Stel, I deserved that." Henry said. Cradling his face, he stood up.

"YES YOU DESERVED THAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT! HOW DID YOU TWO LET THIS HAPPEN?" Dad shouted at the top of his voice. Yep, I was definitely going to be disowned.


End file.
